vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Narciso Anasui
|-|Anasui= |-|Diver Down= Summary Narciso Anasui is one of Green Dolphin Street Prison's inmates, a convicted murderer obsessed with disassembling objects. After learning of and observing Jolyne's exploits, Anasui falls madly in love with her and takes it upon himself to become her bodyguard, assisting her in her fight against Enrico Pucci in the hopes that, once all is said and done, they'll be able to get married. Powers and Statistics Tier: 10-A, 8-C with Diver Down Name: Narciso Anasui Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part VI: Stone Ocean Age: 25 years old Gender: Male Classification: Human, Stand User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing ghosts and souls among some other supernatural forces that are normally otherwise invisible), Aura and Summoning (Of his Stand). Diver Down has Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception (Much like its user), Biological Manipulation (By phasing into another organism, Diver Down can reassemble their internals), Energy Manipulation (Diver Down can store attacks in physical objects, and then release the energy accumulated in the object as another attack), Mind Manipulation (By attaching a frog's brain to Yo-Yo Ma, Anasui was able to interfere with its thought processes, causing the thoughts of the frog to control it), Selective Intangibility (Diver Down can phase into objects and living things), Invisibility (Stands can only be seen by other Stand Users), Non-Corporeal (Stands are the incorporeal manifestations of their user's vital energy and can only be affected by other Stands), Non-Physical Interaction (Stands can interact with ghosts and other Stands) Attack Potency: Athlete level, Building level+ with Diver Down (Can fight against Whitesnake). Diver Down can also ignore conventional durability through phasing and reassembly. Speed: Superhuman with Massively FTL reactions. Massively FTL with Diver Down (Can keep up with other Stands, like Whitesnake). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Athlete Class, Building Class+ with Diver Down Durability: Building level+ (Anasui was able to survive a few hits from Made in Heaven). Stamina: Superhuman. Range: Standard melee range, Several meters with Diver Down Standard Equipment: His Stand, Diver Down. Intelligence: Anasui is a skilled, resourceful fighter who uses his Stand to its fullest, utilizing its unique, deadly abilities to reconfigure the bodies of his targets in unusual ways, using Guccio as a trap and transforming Kenzou's legs into springs. Even at the age of 10, he was able to disassemble a car. Weaknesses: Any damage dealt to Diver Down will be reflected onto Anasui. Notable Attacks / Techniques: '- Diver Down:' Anasui's Stand, a close-range humanoid Stand wearing stylized scuba gear. While physically powerful, its greatest asset is its versatile abilities, primarily revolving around its power to "dive" into physical objects and affect them from the inside. Besides offensive purposes, this can be used to protect Anasui's allies by having Diver Down take hits instead of them and replace lost limbs. * Attack Storage: By striking an object, Diver Down can store the force of its attack within, and then, at Anasui's command, this force can release itself as an attack, with Diver Down's appropriate limb lashing out of the surface. * Reassembly: After phasing into a target, Diver Down can take apart and restructure them however Anasui pleases. Using this power, Diver Down can transform a human's legs into a set of springs, turn someone into a trap that would spring on contact, crushing someone in their ribcage, and implant the brain of another organism into a Stand to control its thoughts. Others Notable Victories: Bruno Bucciarati (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Bruno's Profile (Speed equalized, in character) Notable Losses: Mukae Emukae (Medaka Box) Emukae's Profile (Speed Equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Antiheroes Category:Biology Users Category:Criminals Category:Energy Users Category:Humans Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Murderers Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Stand Users Category:Yandere Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Summoners Category:Aura Users